Dragon Soul
by Hynoriu
Summary: Natsu sufre una traición de sus amigos e inicia una nueva aventura nuevo gremio,nuevos amigos y nuevo poder que Igneel guardo para este momento, pero el pasado lo perseguirá como lo enfrentara Salamander
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Hynoriu

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece todo es obra de Hiro Mashima

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Donde inicia la aventura**_

Era mediodía en la ciudad de Magnolia, el sol estaba en todo su auge, las personas paseaban de un lugar a otro sin preocupación alguna más sin embargo en medio de la plaza principal un pelirrosa se encontraba tirado y su lado un gato azul intentaba hacerlo reaccionar.

-**Ne…natsu, ya vámonos el gremio está muy cerca de aquí**-Happy tenía que admitir aunque el Dragneel fuera prácticamente su padre había ocasiones en las que se comportaba como niño pequeño y en otras desesperaba.

**-No puedo Happy sigue sin mí el hambre…el hambre me está matando…..adiós mundo cruel**-Natsu sí que tenía hambre después de haber derrotado a unos delincuentes en Hargeon no tuvieron tiempo de quedarse a descansar o comer ya que tenían que huir después de la destrucción causada por el –**Ya Natsu mira toma te traje una brocheta**-al levantar el rostro el pelirrosa se quedó fascinado era ella la dueña de su corazón y sus sueños, Lucy Heartfilia.

-**Ya te dije que en serio tenía mucha hambre, además de que te preocupas si ya llegamos**-

-**Lose pero quería aprovechar el tiempo y platicar un rato con Levy**- respondió la rubia

-**Si lo que digas**-dicho esto el pelirrosa abrió las puertas del gremio**-¡ESTAMOS DEVUELTA!**- grito a los cuatro vientos**-¡Bienvenidos de vuelta!**- Fue lo que escucho en respuesta detrás de la barra-**Yo Mirajane terminamos el trabajo…aunque no recibimos la paga**-esto último lo dijo con una cara de decepción-**Ara…¿Y ahora porque fue esta vez?** -Pregunto en forma de respuesta la albina-**Por que más va a ser destruyo la mitad del puerto y eso no es lo peor sino que mi plazo de mi renta está por terminarse y no sé cómo pagarla**-Dicho esto Lucy le clavo una mirada penetrante a Natsu, a lo cual al pelirrosa solo se le hizo la piel de gallina, Lucy cuando se lo proponía era más aterradora que Erza y Mira juntas

-**Si me necesitan estaré con Levy**-Al decir esto la rubia se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Erza y Juvia-**Parecen que no tuvieran una relación en absoluto, cuando en realidad ya ha pasado un año**-Le dijo Mira a Natsu a lo cual este solo sonrió y como no hacerlo ya había pasado 1 año desde que inició su relación amorosa con Lucy, su Luce ahora no había nada que le impidiera abrazarla, tomarle de la mano, besarla, en pocas palabras amarla porque eso sentía la amaba con locura tanto que sin ella su vida no tendría sentido-**Si, pero a veces me da miedo que me deje por culpa de mi estupideces**-comento a forma de respuesta el pelirrosa

-**Si te interesa tengo un pequeño trabajo, se trata en ayudar a un pequeño anciano en transporta cargas para su negocio aunque es fácil la paga es buena, y eso es por el lugar a donde te tienes que dirigir**-Natsu se quedó confundido ante las palabras de Mirajane

**-¿Así y a donde me tengo que dirigir?**.-**A Crocus**-Al decir esto Natsu se quedó aun más confundido-**Eh y no le pudo pedir ayuda a los idiotas de Sabertooth.**-**Lose yo también pensé lo mismo pero el consejo dijo que esta misión la debía realizar nuestro gremio ya que el anciano se quedó fascinado con nosotros después de Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos**-Natsu lo pensó por un momento sería perfecto solo irían él y Happy, la recompensa se la podría dar a Lucy para su renta además le quedaría aun jewels para ir a una cita con la rubia

-**Esta bien Mira apúntamelo me voy de inmediato….!HAPPY!...vámonos.-Ahora a donde vamos Natsu**-Pregunto Happy mientras salía a toda velocidad detrás del pelirrosa-**A una misión muy divertida**-Dicho esto los dos salieron del gremio y se perdieron a lo lejos. Mientras tanto en la mesa de las damas una rubia con cara de indignación se preguntaba que le pasaba a ese idiota

-**Ne….A veces me desespera, no me dice a donde va, se larga sin ninguna explicación…a veces siento que en realidad no le importo**-Lucy sintió un pequeño ardor en los ojos característico de las lágrimas y como no sentir eso si amaba a Natsu con locura, el día que empezaron a salir fue uno de los mejores de su vida ya que desde ese momento él le pertenecía ahora era solamente de ella ni de nadie más solamente ella podía disfrutar de él, pero últimamente durante las misiones se ha sentido apartada de el e inclusive ha llegado a pensar que el pelirrosa ya no la ama.

-**Natsu siempre ha sido de esa manera no te preocupes, siempre se comporta despreocupado y lento inclusive cuando éramos niños**-Le comento Lisanna en forma de apoyo-**Juvia piensa que Natsu-san y Lucy-san son una pareja perfecta….waaa Juvia desearía que Gray-sama la amara como Natsu-san ama a Lucy-san**-Dijo la peli azul que por poco inundaba el gremio de no haber sido por Gray que la calmo-**Si Lu-chan tú tienes suerte de que te dijera sus sentimientos y que estés saliendo con el**-Dicho esto Levy miro de reojo a cierto DragonSlayer pelinegro que solo miraba hacia ninguna parte sin interés alguno-**Yo….c..reo…q. .uste…des….dos…so.n…..u…na…e…xce…le..nte…..p…ar…e…ja**-la Titania puede ser la maga más terrible del gremio pero en cuanto a temas de romance aún era muy inocente-**Lucy si quieres amarrar a Natsu deberías hacer cosas pervertidas con el**-Cana sin vergüenza alguna sonrojo a todas con ese consejo

-**Gracias chicas tienen razón debería confiar en Natsu, él siempre ha estado hay para protegerme y cuidarme, solo creo que toda el asunto de la** **renta me estresa-.-No deberías de tener ese estrés, por eso Natsu se fue a toda prisa a una misión para traerte el dinero necesario**-Mirajane que se unió a la conversación le dio a Lucy una noticia que le acelero el corazón Natsu, su Natsu había hecho eso por ella.

-**Te amo, Natsu**-Esto último lo dijo la rubia en un susurro.

-**Dígame jefe cuando terminaremos con esas hadas**-.-**Pronto nuestro objetivo principal ha ido a Crocus actuaremos cuando el vuelva por mientas Kokoro mantente preparada.**-**Si jefe, las mentes son débiles pero los corazones son fuertes**-Cuatro sujetos observaban al pelirrosa por una bola de cristal mientras preparaban la aniquilación de el.


	2. ¿Traicion o Engaño?

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo es obra de Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Traición o Engaño?**

**-Kokoro, Dante, Hellas estén listos empezaremos la misión contra las hadas**-Aclamo Hirase, aquel hombre de ojos violetas y cabello plateado largo y fino, y en la palma de su mano yacía la marca del gremio oscuro "Poison Crew"-**Pero maestro no veo el objetivo de destruir a estas hadas si lo nuestro no son este tipo de cosas**-Dante tenía razón si había algo que identificaba a Poison Crew eran los robos a bancos y ferrocarriles de materia que después vendían en los mercados bajos-**Además, maestro, porque solo perjudicaremos a aquel de pelo afeminado**-continuo Dante-**No es más fácil asesinarlo y ya.-No mi querido Dante, si lo asesinamos todo el reino de Fiore nos estarán buscando y digamos que lo mejor para nosotros es permanecer en el anonimato, y ese mago pertenece al gremio que seguramente mandaran a investigar el golpe que daremos y si recuerdas es un mago que utiliza fuego a lo cual yo no congenio muy bien con el debido a mi magia**-Los puntos de Hirase eran claros, su magia conocida por el fuego demoniaco que emanaba podía ser destructivo pero Natsu tenía algo de ventaja contra estos magos

-**Pero maestro según el informe hay otro dos magos que pueden utilizar fuego aparte de el**.-**Quien el niño y su anciano jajá esas cucarachas las puedo aplastar sin usar magia pero el, Natsu Dragneel es diferente….es un Dragon Slayer y su fama es conocida en toda Fiore, el mago que peleo contra Grimoire Heart,Oracion Seis y Tartaros el que derroto a los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth sus hazañas son muchas y los magos que ha derrotado están por encima de nosotros, por eso no me quiero arriesgar con el.-si pero en su gremio hay un par de magos más fuertes que el.-Pero ninguno puede consumir fuego**-Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Kokoro hablo

-**Maestro la Neblina Oscura esta lista.-Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.**

Natsu y Happy se encontraban en el bosque a las afueras de Magnolia, el trabajo lo habían completado rápidamente, además que al enterarse que Natsu estaba en Crocus, Sting lo invito a Sabertooth el pelirrosa la rechazo pero cambio de opinión cuando le dijeron que harían un festín por su visita a la capital de Fiore.-**Ufff quien diría que esos de Sabertooth sabían organizar festines**-Dijo el pelirrosa cuando pasaban por la entrada principal de Magnolia**-¡Aye! Nunca había visto tantos peces juntos en mi vida**-Happy no podría negar que se divirtió había comido tantos peces y las bobadas de Frosch y Lector lo habían hecho morir de risa

-**Ne…Natsu ¿Qué es eso?**-Pregunto el gato, señalando a un pequeño costal con una carta amarada-**Esto es el dinero para Luce y esto es algo que escribí para ella**-Esto último hizo que el pelirrosa se sonrojara-**Se gussssssstan**-Ronroneo el gato

-**Ne, Natsu voy a ir hacia la casa necesito recargarme de provisiones.-EH, que no tienes suficiente con todos los peces que comiste en Crocus.-No, los peces nunca son suficientes.-¿Por qué nunca son suficientes para ti?.-Por qué soy un gato.-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado.- ¡Aye!**-Dicho esto el gato se fue volando hacia la casa de ambos**.-Como has crecido Happy**-Al pelirrosa le vino a la mente todos las mañanas, tardes y noches con el gato provocándole una sonrisa, las enormes puertas del gremio lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad**,.**

**-¡Estoy de vuelta!-**Pero en cambio solo recibió miradas amenazantes de todos los del gremio y un silencio incomodo**.-Ara miren quien volvió**-escucho la voz de Mira a sus espaldas-**Hola Mi…-**no logro terminar la frase debido a la bola de energía oscura que Mirajane le había lanzado**-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!-**grito Natsu, cuando se incorporó, pero lo que recibió de respuesta fue un rayo seguido de un rugido de metal que cruzaron toda la estancia principal del gremio dando directamente en el pelirrosa**-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!**-Grito desesperadamente el pelirrosa, a lo cual solo escucho una risa maliciosa, familiar pero esta vez había algo que la hacía parecer siniestra y descorazonada.

-**Sabes Natsu entre todos los del gremio nos preguntamos ¿realmente están fuerte como para ser un mago digno de portar la marca de Fairy Tail? bueno decidimos hacerte una pequeña prueba si logras derrotar al alguno de nosotros entonces eres digno.-Erza no digas idioteces aunque esto se trate de una prueba nunca sería capaz de atacar con todas mis fuerzas a mis nakamas**-El pelirrosa apenas podría ponerse de pie después de los ataques recibidos-**Que mal por ti….Ice Maker:Lance**-Gray su mejor amigo y su rival aquel que consideraba el más cercano de sus nakamas a él, lo ataco sin piedad alguna provocando que el Salamander cayera de nuevo

-**Hagan lo que quieran, pero no los voy a atacar ,no a ustedes**-Fue lo último que dijo el Salamander todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba magullado pero aun así quería escuchar "Es una broma" aunque fuera la más cruel de todas quería escuchar eso, pero nadie dijo eso-**En ese caso no tendremos piedad**-

Lo siguiente que sintió el Salamander fue el frio dolor de los ataques de Gray, las cortadas punzantes de Erza, el dolor en sus nervios por los rayos de Laxus, las quemaduras por las bolas de energía de Mira y los golpes contundentes de Gajeel, volteo a todos lados buscando que alguien parara todo eso pero solo vio miradas y risas de los demás como si estuvieran disfrutando de su destrucción, **-"**_**Porque, porque hacen esto que hice"**__-_

Fue lo último que pensó Natsu antes de desplomarse en el piso aun consiente, pero todo mal herido sin poder mover un musculo de su cuerpo pudo ver como Lucy, su Luce se acercaba a él, la rubia se arrodillo frente a el, por un momento una paz y tranquilidad recorrió el cuerpo de natsu pero eso cambio cuando Lucy le susurro en el oído-**Piensas que estaré al lado de alguien tan débil como tú, no mereces llevar esta marca**-Y ella Lucy, su Lucy, la mujer que amaba con locura, la cual juro proteger ante todo y enamorarla día a día le había quitado su marca rojiza del gremio, Natsu no pudo más y como pudo salió corriendo del gremio

-**Ne Natsu adond…**-El gato no supo que decir al ver a que prácticamente era su padre todo malherido, sangrando y llorando, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la ausencia de la marca del gremio, rápidamente se dirigió al gremio.

**-¿Oigan chicos, por qué parte de la estancia está destruida?-**pregunto Mirajane confundida-**No lo se lo último que recuerdo es estar platicando con Levy-chan cuando una neblina apareció y…**.-La rubia recordó todo-

_**-Oh Levy-chan este libro es genial, no sabía que había de este tipo.-Hay de todo tipo Lucy solo hay que encontrarlos-Ya veo…estoy aburrida**__-Era verdad hace 2 días que natsu se había marchado aunque ese día mismo volvería no podía más necesitaba verlo de nuevo, estar con él, le hacía falta-__**Sabes sé que es porque natsu no está aquí pero deberías confiar en él, no tarda en volver…He Lucy-chan ¿qué es eso?-**__ pregunto Levy cuando una neblina de color morada se coló por la puerta principal del gremio-__**No lose**__- Fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de que su mente se volviera blanco._

-**Ya veo eso fue lo que paso…pero al parecer todos están bien no hay nada fuera de lo normal**-Exclamo la Titania

**-¡TODOS NATSU, ALGO LE PASO A NATSU!**-Happy entro a toda prisa alertando a los demás**-¿QUE PASO HAPPY?-**Lucy era la que estaba más preocupada y fue la primera en preguntar

-**Cuando venía hacia acá me lo encontré y estaba….-**Pero Happy callo cuando una bola de cristal entro rodando al gremio, lo primero que vieron en la bola de cristal fue un mensaje, "Las mentes son débiles, pero los corazones son fuertes", y seguido de esto se dieron cuenta que no era una bola de cristal sino una lacrima de visión en la cual vieron de inicio a fin como Natsu había perdido su marca.

**-Listo terminamos aquí**-Poison Crew se había retirado…por el momento. 

* * *

Gracias a **Gialeslie, AnikaSukino 5d, nico2883 **porsus reviews ya que son los primeros que recibo de esta que es mi primera historia, muchas gracias


	3. Desde Cero

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece todo es obra de Hiro Mashima

**Capítulo 3**

**Desde cero**

En cuanto Natsu llego a su casa empezó a empacar sabiendo que no había marcha atrás no podría volver a Fairy Tail las heridas, aún abiertas, le dolían y ardían pero lo que más le dolía era su orgullo y lo que más le ardía era su corazón.

-**No…..esto debe ser una maldita broma**-grito Gajeel enfurecido ni él podría creer lo que le hizo a Natsu.

-**Yo, no puedo mas**-Mirajane estaba devastada sus lágrimas cubrían por completo su rostro mientas Cana y Lisanna intentaban calmarla

-**Basta no es hora de lamentarnos debemos buscar a Natsu y explicarle todo, Happy**…-Erza aunque sus palabras eran duras ella también derramaba lágrimas y se empezó a preocupar más cuando vio que el gato azul ya no se encontraba en el gremio

-**Lucy…..Lucy….Lucy reacciona**-Titania por más que intentaba llamar la atención de la rubia, esta solo se limitaba a sollozar y mirar la lacrima de visión mientras repetía la misma frase una y otra vez

-**Yo..Su…marca**-Ella sabía que perdió a Natsu para siempre, no volvería a verlo como antes, había perdido la confianza y el amor del pelirrosa, había destruido lo que más amaba en esta vida, la razón de sus sonrisas y desvelos, aquel idiota que amaba con todo su corazón, lo había perdido para siempre y ella sabía que en el fondo de su corazón lo que más le dolía era saber que ahora el la odiaba

-**Juvia ven conmigo vamos a buscar al cerebro de carbón**-grito Gray a lo cual la peliazul lo siguió sin chistar, Gray nunca había sentido algo tan triste en su vida después de la muerte de Ur, aunque consideraba a Natsu su rival también lo consideraba su mejor amigo, las lágrimas empezaron acorrer por el rostro del muchacho en cuanto salieron del gremio y una se grabó una frase en su cabeza "_Pase lo que pase te encontrare Natsu_", detrás de ellos salió todo el gremio en busca del pelirrosa dejando a Erza con una Lucy que no reaccionaba

**-¡VAMOS A AYUDAR LUCY, QUE NO AMAS A NATSU!**-Le grito la Titania en forma de pregunta a lo cual una inconsolable Lucy le contesto

-**No lo ves Erza, No lo encontraremos el….él ya** **se olvidó de nosotros**-Esas palabras fueron suficiente doblegar a Erza la cual solo abrazo a Lucy y rompió en llanto.

**-"!**_**TENGO QUE DARME PRISA**_**!"**-Era lo único que pensaba Happy, el sabia a donde dirigirse y cuando menos se había dado cuenta y gracias a su MaxSpeed llego a la casa que compartía con Natsu antes de que los magos de Fairy Tail salieran en búsqueda del mago pelirrosa

**-¡NATSU, QUE BIEN SIGUES AQU…..que haces Natsu**-Pregunto el pequeño gato azul al ver que el mago pelirrosa se dirigía a la salida y en su espalda se encontraba una gran valija de viaje

-**Me marcho Happy, volveré a donde pertenezco**-Contesto Natsu con un deje de tristeza y amargura

**-¡Pero perteneces a Fairy Tail, se lo que te hicieron pero….-** Happy no pudo terminar la frase por que el pelirrosa lo interrumpió

**-¡NO! Ves ya no pertenezco a ese lugar**-mientras decía esto el pelirrosa le mostraba a Happy el lugar donde se supone que debería de estar la marca de Fairy Tai

l-**Todos me lo dejaron muuuy en** **claro…en especial Lucy**-Recordo Natsu con nostalgia y dolor en el pecho

-**Pero tus heridas aun no sanan y si te vas, me marcho contigo**-El pequeño gato azul no dejaría a Natsu solo

-**Soy un DragonSlayer lo olvidas curo rápido, y no esta vez me iré yo solo no puedo alejarte a ti de tu hogar que es aquí en Magnolia de todo lo que conoces que es Fairy Tail, no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver eso tenlo por seguro y como muestra de esta promesa…..ten quiero que te quedes con esto**-Happy se quedó en blanco, Natsu le estaba regalando su bufanda aquella prenda que significaba lo más preciado de él, el recuerdo de su padre de Igneel, esa bufanda lo había acompañado siempre y que se la diera era algo muy importante

-**Pero Natsu….no puedo aceptarla**-contesto el gato azul

-**Tómala, mi padre me la regalo antes de que se marchara ahora a mí me toca hacer lo mismo**-Dicho esto Happy rompió en llanto y abrazo a Natsu

-**La cuidare muy bien, Natsu…..Natsu…..adiós**-Dicho esto el pelirrosa sonrió y beso a Happy en la frente

-**Sé que la cuidaras, adiós Happy**-dicho esto Natsu salió por la puerta

Happy lo veía irse, veía irse no solo a su mejor amigo sino también a su padre eso era Natsu para el su padre, tomo la bufanda y se la enrollo en el cuello le quedaba grande pero sabía que eso representaba la grandeza de Natsu, aquel idiota con el que vivió las más grandes aventuras así como tristezas y alegrías sabía que no volvería a ver dentro de un tiempo sabía que le dolería en el alama la ausencia de el pero confiaría en él era lo único que podría hacer

-**Adiós, Padre**-fue lo que dijo Happy cuando perdió de vista la silueta de Natsu, Happy al fijarse si Natsu había olvidado algo en la casa se encontró un pequeño sobre con la leyenda "Para Wendy Marvell", Happy lo tomo e inmediatamente se dirigió al gremio.

-**Demonios buscamos en todos lados en la ciudad, en las afueras, en el lago, en el parque y nada no hay rastro del-**Dijo Laxus preocupado

En el gremio reino un silencio, un silencio incómodo y doloroso nadie del gremio pudo hallar una pista del mago pelirrosa, entonces fue cuando Happy entro al gremio, con el sobre y la bufanda puesta, rápidamente todo mundo lo volteo a ver con cara de interrogación, preocupación y tristeza a lo cual Happy se limitó a mentirles por bien de Natsu

-**No estaba en casa solo encontré su bufanda y esto-** dijo mostrándoles el sobre a todos-**Es para ti Wendy-**

Wendy sin esperar ni siquiera un segundo tomo el sobre, lo abrió y empezó a leer

-**Y bien que dice Wendy**-pregunto Levy preocupada

**-"Querida Wendy, por favor cuida a Happy de ahora en adelante sé que a él lo consideraras digno de estar en Fairy Tail"-**Leyó Wendy en voz alta provocando que a algunos se les rompiera el corazón

-**Maldición-**Fue lo único que dijo Gray antes de arrodillarse y empezar a llorar la pérdida de su amigo

Gajeel empezó a sollozar, al igual que Laxus ambos estimaban a Salamander como un verdadero nakama del cual habían aprendido el significado de esa palabra, Juvia, Mira, Gray, todos y cada uno de ellos empezaron a extrañar al pelirrosa pero Lucy simplemente empezó a sentir la falta de Natsu y se desmayó a lo cual Wendy y Levy fueron a su ayuda, Happy al ver esta escena solo pudo pensar una cosa

**-"**_**Confío en ti, Natsu**_**"-.**

Natsu aun recordaba el valle con las inmensas rocas y árboles, los huecos enormes de sus entrenamientos pasados, hay estaba en medio de todo eso la pequeña cabaña que había compartido con Igneel

-**Estoy de vuelta**-dijo Natsu sabiendo que no encontraría respuesta _"todo está igual que la última vez con un poco más de polvo"_ pensó el pero no era así había un pequeño detalle, un libro sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala al verlo vio que era un simple libro de cuero y hojas de pergamino, al abrirlo se sobresaltó ya que reconocería esa letra en cualquier lugar era la letra de Igneel por lo cual sin chispar se puso en seguida a leer

**-"**_**Natsu, sé que volverás a este lugar cuando tengas una enorme adversidad y necesites empezar desde cero, escribí esto en un tiempo libre que tuve, lamento si piensas que te abandone pero no fue así tuve que irme por razones más poderosas que yo, en un futuro te volveré a ver hijo mío y entonces sabrás cuales fueron esas razones y hasta se podría decir que tu tendrás que encargarte de ellas, al igual que Grandine le enseño por medio de Porlyusca a Wendy nuevas técnicas te quiero enseñar dos que no pude enseñarte a tiempo, no te preocupes ningún DragonSlayer podrá usar esta dos técnicas aparte de ti. Te amo hijo mío eso nunca lo olvides con amor. El Rey Dragon del Fuego Igneel**__-_Natsu sonrió con gran alegría

-**Maldito Viejo todavía no se te quita lo arrogante….Rey Dragon mis flamas**-dicho esto empezó a leer las dos técnicas la primera se llamaba "Dominio del Fuego" no le llamo mucho la atención esa pero la segunda lo dejo intrigado**-¿"Dragon Soul"?-**Natsu tomo el libro y salió de la pequeña cabaña al salir percibió una brisa tan calmante y refrescante que lo hizo cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar por un momento….recordó todo lo que había pasado en esos días, al abrir de nuevo los ojos recordó como había aprendido cada una de las técnicas que sabía en ese valle al lado de Igneel

Y solo se le vino algo a la cabeza, entrenar.

-**Bien empecemos…. ¿"Dominio del Fuego"? se ve interesante,…..Estoy encendido**-


End file.
